The Dalton Letters
by RikerForgotHisGlasses
Summary: Letters from the Warblers to each other. They also occasionally write letters to Blaine and Kurt and sometimes receive responses.


**AN: Everyone seemed to like my fanfic "The Daily Darren" so I'm doing something similar but with the Dalton Academy Warblers. This is set shortly after Blaine leaves Dalton but skips over a lot of stuff to when Sebastian enters and when Hunter enters. I got the inspiration from the tumblr "Letters To Dalton" but they've got their own story line going on and I've got mine. Pairings include: Niff, Wevid, Klaine and eventual Huntbastian. Maybe. I hope you all enjoy! Also in my headcanon, Sebastian adores Niff and is best friends with them.**

* * *

****_Dear Blaine and Kurt,_

_ Please come back to Dalton! We miss you like crazy. Wes is a mess. Heh, that rhymed. Anyway, there is a new guy here. His name is Sebastian. He's pretty nice to us but to everyone else he's kind of... flirty. But it's okay, we're going to give him a chance before we judge him. You know Wes is graduating this year and he's being swamped with work while also trying to replace you no one can. No one can live up to the legacy you left behind. __Nicky got a solo! He sang "Uptown Girl" and it was amazing! __There's no need to tell them things that aren't important. We just really miss you guys. Come and visit us!_

_ Love, Nick and Jeff_

* * *

_ Dear Sebastian,_

_ Thank you for the coffee! I really appreciate it. Nick cancelled on me and I wasn't in a good mood. We're going through a rough patch. Wes keeps hitting him with his gavel. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Nicky has low self esteem and believes he is the scum of the earth. I've tried convincing him that I think he's wonderful, but he won't listen. I fear we might be breaking up. Could we go out for coffee again sometime? I need to tell you everything._

_ -Jeff_

* * *

_ Dear David,_

_ I know I'm wickedly handsome, but please try to refrain yourself from grabbing my arm at Warbler practice._

_ Love, Wes_

* * *

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Thanks for the birthday present. At least someone remembered my birthday._

_ Love, Nick_

* * *

_ Dearest Nick,_

_ I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday. You know finals are coming up and I've been studying like crazy. I guess I lost track of the days. I promise to make up for it somehow. Just because you're not speaking to me doesn't mean I'll stop loving you._

_ Love, your Jeffers_

* * *

_ Dear Nick,_

_ Why are you ignoring Jeff? What did he do? I'm kind of scared because I've never seen you two separated like that._

_ -David_

* * *

_ Dear Warblers,_

_ Sorry I haven't written. School's been crazy lately. Blaine's in our glee club and he's been slushied six times already. I hope you all are fine. I hear there's a problem with Nick and Jeff. Are you joking? Nick and Jeff don't have problems, they cause them. (You both know I'm joking and that I love you) Wes, I hope everything's okay with you. And stop hitting poor Nick on the head with your gavel. That boy does not need brain damage. Thad, I hope that rash cleared up. Miss you all and Blaine says 'hi!'_

_ Love, Kurt_

* * *

_ Dear Thad,_

_ You had a rash?!_

_ -Wes_

* * *

_ Dear Jeff,_

_ I'm sorry for ignoring you. Please forgive me. I love you._

_ -Nicky 36_

* * *

_Dear Nick, _

_ Of course I'll forgive you. I love you too._

_ Always your "Uptown Boy", Jeff 36_

* * *

_ Dear Wes,_

_ You can't just say things like that and not expect me to attack your lips. Keep in mind what you say._

_ Love, David_

* * *

_ Dear Wes,_

_ Yes I had a rash. It's gone now, so don't get your panties in a twist._

_ -Thad_

* * *

_ Dear Sebastian,_

_ Thanks for taking care of Jeffy for me. You really are a good friend. _

_ -Nick_

* * *

_ Dear Blaine,_

_ Do you still wear bowties?_

_ Love Nick and Jeff_

* * *

_ Dear David, _

_ I think the other Warblers found us out._

_ -Wes_

* * *

_ Dear Wes,_

_ How could you replace me?!_

_ -Gavel_

* * *

_ Dear Nick and Jeff,_

_ Stop pretending to be my gavel and writing letters from her to me. It's __not __funny._

_ -Wes_

* * *

_ Dear Agent Six,_

_ I have a surprise for you. Come to our dorm._

_ -Agent 3_

* * *

_ Dear Nick and Jeff,_

_ If you're going to do_ that, _please __try to keep it down. The walls are paper thin._

_ Love, Wes, David, Thad and Seb._

* * *

_ Dear Nick and Jeff,_

_ You guys are really sweet. Wish I could find someone like that._

_ Love, Seb_

* * *

_ Dear Blaine,_

_ It was really nice to see you again. Come back soon!_

_ -David_

* * *

_ Dear Hunter,_

_ Who the_ hell _told you to steal my position as Head Warbler? Who the hell do you think you are?_

_ -Sebastian_

* * *

_ Dear Blaine and Kurt,_

_ There's a new Head Warbler in town and he's not cool like Seb._

_ -Thad_

* * *

_ Dear Nick and Jeff,_

_ Do you two still make out in the supply closet?_

_ Love, Blaine_

* * *

_ Dear Blaine,_

_ Yes. We do._

_ Love, Nick and Jeff_

* * *

_ Dear Warblers,_

_ How in the hell you won anything last year is beyond me. Your dancing is horrible. The blonde one is possibly the best out of you all. Other than that, no one in this group is talented. You need to step up your game. We need Blaine back._

_ -Hunter W. Clarington_

* * *

_ Dear Seb, _

_ How could you befriend that monster? I trusted you and you let me down._

_ -Jeffrey_

* * *

_ Dear Jeff,_

_ Want to make out?_

_ -Nick_

* * *

_ Dear Nick, _

_ Duh._

_ -Jeff _


End file.
